Windows
by PfenixB
Summary: We all know I can't title things. Immediately post-AC. Cloud is sad and Cid does his best to cheer him up. Purely friendship, but you can call it more if you want. I prefer not to.


It's short, but hey, I like it a little bit. Cid tries to cheer Cloud up after the events of AC. It's just friendly, so it you're looking for citrus, look somewhere else.

Sort of a request fic for fenway.

I don't own the characters.

* * *

Tifa had invited everyone back to the Seventh Heaven to stay for at least the night after the last of the kids were cleansed of the geostigma. There was not, if we're being honest, a lot of room for guests. It was decided that Denzel and Marlene got to keep the room they shared, and that Tifa and Yuffie would take the other room, leaving the guys to camp out in the barroom.

Cid, Barrett, Cloud, and Nanaki were trying to find comfortable places on the floor. Vincent had gone home, and Cait Sith had gone back to Reeve to be checked over after the incident.

Cloud was tempted to go to the church and sleep there, but he knew it would be roped off and may even be swarming with media crews, much like the Seventh Heaven had been only a few hours ago. He really wished he'd rented an apartment or something instead of just sleeping wherever he felt like. It was very uncomfortable, after being alone so long, to sleep in a room with two other people and a talking lion-thing. As much as he liked Nanaki, he still couldn't help thinking of him as "that lion-thing."

Cloud sighed and moved his arms so that his hands were laced together behind his head.

"Hey, Spiky, whatcha huffin' about over there?"

"Nothing."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah."

Cid wasn't convinced. He stepped over a soundly sleeping (and loudly snoring) Barrett as he made his way over to Cloud and sat cross-legged next to him. "C'mon kid, what's eatin' ya?"

"I'm fine."

"Whoa, two words this time? I feel special."

Cloud rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling up at the man.

"Well, that's better. Now you gonna talk t'ole Cid or what?"

"Don't wanna."

Cid tapped his chin, trying to figure out what to do. "Hey, I know! You missed the tour!"

"What?"

"Well, I promised ever'one a grand tour o' the _Shera_, and they all got a ride on it, but you were busy gettin' blown up, so you ain't seen her yet. Wanna go take a look?"

Cloud nodded. "I guess."

"Well, come on, then!"

Cloud stood and followed Cid out to the _Shera_. "She's nice," he said, running a hand across a patch of steel.

"'Course she is. Wait'll ya get inside."

Cid opened the hatch by pressing a button on a remote he'd taken from his pocket. He stepped inside, motioning for Cloud to follow him.

Cloud stepped in, looking around. It was certainly roomy, more so than some of the others he'd seen. He walked around once or twice, but was most interested in the giant windows. It wasn't like there was much to see, as the ship was on the ground, but it was comforting to be able to look out all the same.

"I didn't wanna come back."

"Huh?"

"I died, I know I did, but they sent me back. It's not fair."

"Hey, now…"

"No, it's not fair! Why'd I have to come back? I was there, I was so close! Why couldn't I stay?"

"I-"

"I heard Zack; he told me I didn't have a place there. Why do I have to be here? He's there, and Aerith's there, and my mom. I know she is, she must be. So why can't I be there? Even the Remnants, it sounded like they made it, and they were nuts! So why…why…" Cloud trailed off, shaking his head and bracing both hands on the ledge of the window.

Cid took a step closer, not sure how much comfort the blond would accept. Then he decided _to hell with worryin' about that_, and put a hand on Cloud's shoulder.

When Cloud didn't move, Cid took another step and slid his arm across his shoulders, squeezing gently. "You know what? I think maybe it's 'cause we still need ya here."

Cloud turned, accidentally bringing himself closer to the sympathetic pilot. "What?"

"Ya wanted to know why they won't letcha stay there, and I think it's 'cause we still need ya."

"But that still isn't fair. I shouldn't have to suffer because the world can't take care of itself without me."

"Yer right, it ain't fair. It may not even be the way it is. But ya know what? I don't think it's just that the world can't get along without ya. I think it would find a way to move on. I think what is is that you got friends here who ain't ready to let ya go."

"I wasn't ready to let Zack go. Why didn't he come back?"

"I can't answer that one, kid. I'm just takin' shots in the dark as it is." He pulled Cloud into a loose hug, surprised when he made no effort to move away. Cid leaned down to touch his forehead to Cloud's. "Now, don't you be gettin' all depressed. I won't stand fer it, I'm tellin' ya now."

Cloud nodded as he pulled away from Cid. "I guess we should get some sleep, huh?"

"Sounds good ta me."

* * *

In the morning, Tifa was woken by Nanaki, who had silently padded upstairs to tell her to come quickly and bring her camera. She did, though she was a little confused.

She stopped being confused and had to stifle a laugh when she saw what Nanaki had been going on about.

There, stretched out comfortably on the floor of the barroom, was Cid. Cloud was curled up like a kitten, was resting his head was on Cid's chest, and one of the older man's arms was thrown around him.

Giggling, Tifa snapped a picture before waking Yuffie, who would, no doubt, want to see it for herself. Of course, waking up Yuffie almost definitely meant waking everyone else in the house as well, so she took another picture for good measure.

* * *

Cloud (and everyone who was still sleeping) woke up that morning to, "Oh my gosh! They're SO _CUTE!_"

* * *

Yeah, that's it. I don't think it sucks too badly, but it's not really what I had in mind when I started it, either. Thanks for reading! Feel free to review!  
-PfenixB


End file.
